The Legend: A Teens View
by Spazz Union
Summary: What if there was a teen within the survivors? What if she tried to brighten up the mood of doom? Please read and review? Thanks
1. Waking Up

_I closed my eyes. Good bye pain, good bye, fear. Hello cure._

_-  
_

Screaming and panic rushed me awake. _What? Why? WHY ARE THEY SCREAMING!_

Soon panic over took me too. My capsle popped open. Hurrying to get out, I watched in utter fear as people were eaten alive at a elevator.

_Oh god._

"Well, good to know. Don't go that way." I stated dryly. A huddle of survivors looked up. Sudenly I realized how comical I must of looked. My hair get mussled by sleeping and probally was sticking straight up. _Great... Just Great._

Then I looked down. Holy flippen' pancakes! I was high up. " Just jump!" yelled a white guy with blond hair and glasses from said huddle. " I dun wanna di-IIIIEEEEEE!" at the end of my sentence I lost balance and fell.

Hitting the ground with a "Oomph!" I surveyed the people. One was the said blond guy, anouther was old and fat with white hair. He looked sneaky so I gave him a stink eye for the heck of it. There was a blond chick who was holding a blond kid like he would disapear. Another was a black dude, from that way he held himself I could tell he was American. Then came the scary looming dude that was like a flippen' tank! It was so totally **BEAST!** I dont think any one who wasn't jailed like ten time could have that much tatoos!

Maybe he **was** jailed like a billion times! I think I was staring starry-eyed cause he gave me this weird look. Oh wait. Everyones giving me that look. _ZOMG! When the heck she get there?_ I mentally shreiked as a shy shaking japanese woman appeared out of no where. Well... Atleast in my mind.

They all looked solemn and sad. I decided to go with the flow, despite feeling kinda self consious in the short sleeved shirts. I was used to jackets so this was a biiig iffy for me... Not that I choice or anything. Finally one snapped out of the pity-party.

"What the hell was that?"...Dude! Fat guy has a dirty mouth! I decided that for once that I'd keep my mouth closed. " Come on tell me! What the hell was that?" Well Mr. Fat dude if you don't know why should we know? "Like I know." That a given bro.

"It was a demon. Only a demon could do those things." WHAT! Why are so flippen' calm! "Guh?" I oh so brillantly said. " Give it a rest." The black dude now dubbed bro said. Blondy then continueing with the conspirsy theories asked," Then what was it? An alien?" Bro replied,"Oh please! Be more realistic then that!"...Well then... Crush dream why doncha! ... Oh god I just had a Palin moment. Escuse me while I shudder. Four eyes mistaking it for a scared shudder gave me a pitying look patting my shoulder. After all, I just turned twelve last month. Meh! He probally thought I was like fifteen from the way I looked. Ewwww... I hope he's not a pedo...Ewwwwwww.

"Realistic?" Blondy asked. "Hmpf! Where those things come from?" Mr. Fat dude asked returning back to the stupid questions again. "What do you think Twiggy?" Bro asked four eyes. Heh Twiggy. That's sooooo how I am now going to address him. "Me?" Yes you,"Well I think it evolved from some animal, or it suddenly mutated."

"What? Things don't go up and mutate! Unless you had some kinda nucular bomb or somthin'. But even if that did happen! I don't think those capsules protect from radiation!" I deicided to pipe up. 'Twiggy' looked shocked at my unmatured voice. _I'm not that tall!_ I mentally whined. Blondy immediately backed me up. Mr. Fatty commented of the wording of that statement. "Just how long we're we asleep?" pondered Twiggy.

"Well! Duncha' think our muscles would of been all flabby 'er somethin' if we where in there for **that** long?" I asked. That triggered somethin' forMr. Fatso over there," That's right! We were put in those capsules to wait for the cure for Medusa! Is the disease gone? Didja ever get a cure?" I checked my bracelet. Nope! Still black spots! Oh wait. Crap! There's black spots. " Right thos creatures aren't the only things we have to worry about. Medusa is devoring our bodies as we speak." Twiggy said. Geez. What a a sec...

"ZOMG! I know a big word!" everyone jumped and stared. Twiggy obviously figured I must not be a fifteen year as he thought or maybe I was just retarded... Meh... I was probally both. Any who! Twiggy asked," And what word would that be?" He said it reaaaaallllly slowly. "Pessimist!" I chirped.

Many in the group gave a breif smile at Twiggy's shocked face. He was just insulted by a retard. Wait... I'm gifted. No really!

Umm so yeah. Reveiw and tell me what I'm doing wrong? I deicided to tell the stpry through a (posibly retarded) nearlly teen. Bye!


	2. Internal Conflict

"But we weren't supposed to wake up until they found a cure!" Blondy shouted, any trace of humor was gone. "So what are we supposed to do now! Isn't their some way we can call for help!" Well it's not like we have phones that'll work if thorns like cover... I dunno... EVERYTHING!

"THE PHONE! There must be an internal line here somewhere..." Mr. Fatso exclaimed. I watched in amusement as tanky-beasty-awesome-dude threw what was left of the phone at him and asked," This?"

"What the! YOU CUT THE LINE!" Mr. Tubby yelled at tanky-beasty-awesome-dude (aka TBAD). "I tried it myself a while ago." DUN DUN DUN! Dramatic pause! " It was dead." _Le Gasp! _Ahhh duuur! "So you broke it?" said roadblock as if taking to a baby. So what if he did? He said it was dead. Gawd!

"Your a noisy bastard. Why do you care so much about a broken phone?" TBAD replied cooly. "Fo' reelz!" Oh... Oh crap! They're all stareing... Then they ignored me... Hehe... Whoops? "DON"T MESS WITH ME! IM A SENATOR!" Mr.- I mean excuse me _Senator_ Fatty yelled. "Senator eh? Then I'm a king!" er what? TBAD is really power hungry? What?

"Don't be too loud or those things will come back. We should have a little time left. They'll go for the fat ones first." _BURN!_ Bro freakin' didn't like that! As he was now holding TBAD by the collar. "Don't get cocky! You know whats going on right now don't you?" Bro hissed. TBAD snarled back," Get off me."

"St-" Ghost girl got interrupted by Twiggy. "PLEASE STOP IT! THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO FIGHT!" What did we just say about being quiet? Gawd! So un-ninja like! "RIGHT NOW WE SHOULD BE CALM AND WORK TOGETHER!" "Heh. You got that right." Okay now TBAD is just being a douche bag... Er... Crap...They are stareing...AGAIN. Edge away slowly... "Dammit! Alright. Sorry." Bro apologised stepping in front of me when TBAD glared. I could just hug Bro. Fo' reelz.

"You're telling me I have to work with that hoodlum?" No fatso! You can just stay here and _rot._ "But while you were busy running away, _senator_, he was looking for information. "Hey now," TWIGGY TO THE RESCUE! "Anyway it's truw the phone was disconnected. I checked it myself."

"Really!" "Yes" Well you don't even know TBAD! How is he soooo freakin' untrustable? Geez... Well we're all in this together.


	3. On the Road

"But aside from getting a cure for Medusa, there is no reson for us to be here!" Twiggy pointed out the obvious again, "We need to do something fast!" "I'm not going to do any thing! We should go back to the capsles and wait for help. That's what I paid big money for!" the senetor stated.

"MONEY! YOU PAID FRIKKEN MONEY FOR THIS!" I was shocked and outraged! He paid money to be a nuisience to our entire group? Why couldn't we have got like someone who could do something? Not Senetor Fatty!

Blondie looked like she agreed with me. "What's wrong with that? That guys family choose money over his life?" Seriously? Well I'd hate for that to be my family. "What happens if we go into the capsles now?" Bro asked. Twiggy answered, "Hmm... We don't know if we'll be able to leave safely again. The effects of cold sleep on the human body is still unclear. Whether we'll be fine a second time..." He paused to let the meaning sink in.

"THEN WHAT SHOULD WE DO? USE THE ELEVATOR TO ESCAPE AND CALL FOR HELP! RIDICULOUS! I'M NOT GOING TO WALK INTO CERTAIN DEATH LIKE THAT! BETTER TO DIE IN OUT SLEEP!" Fatso exclaimed. After I wiped off the shower of spit I wondered outloud, " What ever happened to ' No yelling as to the monsters on the ceiling' Fo' Realz!"

This time fatty contiued softer, "Didn't you see it? How the other people got eaten? They were ripped to shreds!" Actually no I didn't! I look to 'The elevator of doom'. My eye widened in horror as the kid started crying. Tears caught at my eyes too.

The scene was horrendious. Blood was splattered everywhere. A disembodied head stared at our group fave forever twisted in terror. A sob caught in my throat. "ENOUGH!" yelled Blondie at Fatso angered. "I'm not moving from here! Anyone who wants to go can go!"

"It's okay. They're not in here." I felt arms wrap around me. Blondie had Kiddo in her lap and was hugging both of us at the same time. I heard chatter in the back ground but I blocked in out. For the first time it occured to me that I could die. I could get torn apart! With my entrail strewn from end to anouther. I sobbed a bit harder. " Are you an idiot? Those creatures are probally every where! That's why we should leave."

As much as I feared leaving he was right. Besides the carnage disturbed me. "Look the way things are it must have been 10 or 20 years. If any one knew what was going on they would of come already. RIght? What were those creatures and why did they wake up? There is no way we can know now!" TBAD was taking lead.

"Personally, I dont have time to take it easy." He said pointing to his bracelet. I wiped my tears and took anouther look towards my wrist. "Are you aright?" Kiddo asked Blondie. She smiled and said, " Yes now come here." She put her arms out for a hug.

"He does have a point. Medusa is eating us at this very moment." Twiggy said. "That's an even better reason to return to the capsules!" Fatty screamed. "Don't you understand at all?" Twiggy asked," We were brought here to survive not die peacefully!" Truer words have never been uttered. I sucked it up a set my resolve in steel. The Japanese girl was doing the same.

"If you want to stay here now is the time to deicide. Once we start there is no turning back." TBAD directed this statement to Ghosty Japanese Girl. "Eh? Um.. I'm going!" I smiled for this girl couldn't be that much older than me. "Exellent resolve," smirked TBAD.

" What about you guys?" TBAD asked the rest of the group. Several words of agreement were uttered. I hesitated for a moment and looked towards the blood spattered elevator. Then I realized everyone was looking for my confrimation. " Let's get this train wreck moving!"


	4. Shoes

We started to climb up the thorn vines. Every once in a while I'd hiss as my palm was cut open. TBAD was up there first. He looked grimmer than a grave yard. My stomach churned. Was everything OK? The other survivors voiced my question. He turned and motioned us up.

We obliged. "That's-!" Twiggy trailed off as to not alert any monsters to our where abouts. Although I just caught the tail end of the elevator massacre I realized what these creatures can do. I prayed that we might not get caught. Flashes of the screaming that woke my up plauged my memory.

"Damn it! The ceiling and walls of the tower crumbled and fell!" Senetor Fatso exclaimed. My heart leapt in my throat. "How horrible... But what's with all the trees?" Blondie questioned. " It looks like a jungle," Mr. Fatty said. Wonderful observation I thought dryly. "It's very well perserved... Geez we were lucky to get out of the capsles alive." Bro voiced. And with that they were bickering. Near my post by the shy girl I watched as she knocked a rock down the holes in the platform...

... And any comfort I felt vanished. I didn't hear any plop or crash as it should have made. TBAD comforted the Japanese girl, " Don't look down." Uhem! I said comfort. She shakily replied," O-O-okay." "Look! There's a door over there." TBAD pointed out. " It's crumbled in a few places but we should be able to use it."

Blondie protested but TBAD cut here off by jumping onto the platform. Quickly I followed him because I wanna stay close to the tank. Looking up I smiled, " It seems sturdy enough and we can practice our beast avoiding ninja skills while we're at it!" " It's all right." TBAD said.

Fatty snorted," What here is 'all right'!" Twiggy ignored him, " Be careful of the thorns." TBAD stared at me for a moment before walking again. They started argueing again. So much for ninja- "GRAWRRRR! CREEEEEEE!" Oh crap! My eyes widened and my heart raced my thought process. My thought process lost. "We better hurry." Bro stated. I was planning to! Senetor Fatso began complaining about the lack of foot wear. I snorted and then proceded to step on a nail. "Ow! Tetanus..." I whimpered really quietly. I hope those creature arn't like shark. Fo' Reelz. As soon as I thought that the brige stated shaking. I know that I had got on the bridge first but as of right now I was in the back.

And closest to what just landed on the bridge... Which was curretly breathing down my neck. " THEY'RE JUST LIKE SHARKS!" I screamed before running. "Eh? What!" yelled Bro as he ran next to me helping up Kiddo and Blondie at the same time. " AS SOON AS I FREAKIN CUT MYSELF THE SWARM IN FOR THE KILL! BUT IMMA NINJA AND NOT GUNNA LET THEM KILL ANYONE! SO DUCK, DO A BARREL ROLL, WHATEVER IT TAKES!" I then being the idiot I was stopped and posed.

That took number one in the book of idiotic things Edith has ever done. I stated running once it got a got taste of my forearm. Tear strung my eyes and my arm shot pain up and down my spine. But I ran as fast as I could go. Soon I was nearing the end of the bridge. I couldn't hear anything but the blood in my ears and the tearing of the wires that held the bridge up. " Hey you!" Twiggy screamed as Ghosty girl stopped. Why would she do that? I mean it's like TBAD stated a duel witht he monst- oh wait... He did.

Well we are screwed. "It's dangerous get over here!" Twiggy yelled from sweet non shaking safety. " But-... Shizuku..." The last part was mumbled and only me who was stopped next to her heard it. " SHIT! Even though it's rusted it won't break!" Oh great. TBAD was trying to break the very things holding us up. Eww, TBAD just got sprayed with a shower of Monster spit. Gross... Plok! WTF? The freaking monster got tapped with a stone. Oh wait nevermind that was what the shy girl threw at it... WHAT? " ARE YOU TRYING GET YOUR SELF KILLED!"

She ignored me, " Hurry up!" She called to TBAD and threw another rock. I grabbed one a lobbed it too. SMACK! ANd managed to hit myself in the foot. OWCHIES! TBAD broke the thing he was trying to and told us to," RUN! RUN! RUN!" So I obliged, obliged, obliged. We dove as the bridge crumbled. Bro asked Shy Girl ,"What the hell were you doing?" I wonder... "Gah.." My foot was on fire. I then realized that it was now purple. Crappity crap crap. " Let's go! MOVE IT!" Twiggy ordered and I got up and ignored my feet. For once I agreed with the senetor. WHY NO SHOES!


	5. End of All Hope

** A/N: Thank you sooo much **_Tobamara _**for reviewing! A discription was asked for soo...**

_Name: Edith_

_Age: 12 / nearly 13_

_Hair Color: Red_

_Height: 5' 8"_

_Eyes: Green_

_Additional Information: Pale skin, freckles, 'ginger in all sense of the slang', hair is really short and curly._

While we were running for our lives Twiggy was admiring the footwork. I question the sanity of our group... Kiddo ran ahead amazingly. I jumped out of my skin and five feet into the air as another crete-o-saurus knocked him aside. Everyone was terrified and my heart decieded that it was going to start skipping rope.

Shy girl fell down and caught herself on some support beams. The monsters cornered her and my heart lept out for her. Some conversation skipped past my brain but I did catch," RUN NOW!" and "YOUR JUST GOING TO LEAVE HER BEHIND!" I was not in the right state of mind to think straight so I ran ahead. TBAD ran, grabbed a vine, saved her and flew out a window... Maybe we should inch over there and take that route? "We... WE SHOULD TAKE THAT EXIT TOO!" terror and adrenalin molded as one in my mind.

We quickly escaped through the door we were aiming at. Bro closed the door on the crete-o-saurus'. "Phew seem like they're gone. What's wrong?" "Look. This is reality." We were stranded on a cliff. Tear of frustration and pure fear seeped through my line of defense. And before I could stop it I was close to bawling. I heard that wave crashing and before I knew it we were helping TBAD and shy girl up. But I don't really have any recolision of that. All I remenber before washing up on hard rock was cold cold water.

I was still crying but I tired my hardest. I couldn't do this... I can't do this alone..

_ Mom... I am so sorry! But if this is what you would of had to deal with I'm glad you gave up your spot to me. I felt so guilty but... I don't know if I would wish that on anybody... _

When I began to tune into my surrondings everyone else was questioning our health. My arm was still bleeding profusely but I was alive. Twiggy looked up and noticed something, " The exit... We ended up getting farther away.."

Shy girl was muttering to her self and Blondie was right next to her. Something Shy Girl said set something off. "Where's tatoo guy?" And just like that everyone was on the look out, "OVER HERE! HERE HE IS!" I didn't know shy girl could yell that loud. She then began trying to wake him up. I was over there too but I only got there in time to here the scream.

"AAAHHH!" okay is my ear bleeding? I think they are! "He... He's dead!" Wait what! Crap... Chances of survival just slimmed considerably. " Medusa?" Blondie asked. When she got a confirmative she sunk to the ground in despair. "There is no hope after all. You can't go against fate..." Then she began sobbing. I looked down in despair too. She's right. What hope do we have...


	6. Tired

AN: Sorry for the long period from my last update. I had the rest of the story nearly finished and then my computer wiped everything. - Blondie started sobbing. Tear pricked my eyes also. What? Why did it spread so...Fast?

"Come on, now. You gave up so fast." My head whipped around with the rest of the group. My limbs ached but I ignored it. "The games barely started." A smile spread across my face. "You-! Woo! We can't be brought down now can we! As long as we stay together-!" I nearly screamed in joy. Blondie stopped crying to smile at me. Many in the group did the same. Senator Fatty didn't though. He seemed traanfixed on TBAD's back.

"You're alive!" "You think I can be brought down that easy?" TBAD replied. "Then.." started Twiggy," Who's this?" "How should I know? He's not me though." TBAD snorted. Twiggy and Bro had a conversation while TBAD threw Shy girl's glasses at her. My mind blurred with the pain I was feeling. My arm was soaking my shirt and my foot stung more than it ever has. The kept talking before we started heading off toward the other side of the rocks. There was some sort of compound thingy. Everyone started talking about a generator or something. I head was so blurred with pain. Then everyone began running towards the compound. It stumbled trying to run also, but my feet hurt too much. I looked down towards them. I blinked. Was.. Was I wearing socks? Purple, blue, green, painful socks? They were bruised over and were cut to shreds. When I finally arrived at the compound all the men except Senator fatty were checking it out. I stumbled to a halt.

Blondie and shy girl looked towards me. "Are you okay?" Blondie asked. I looked up, my eye sight blinking out, "No. My feet hurt, man." They all looked at my feet and blanched. The Senator snorted," This is why we should have shoes." I looked at him. "I was more concerned with living than my feet." Twiggy come up after a while, "No problem the place is safe." Blondie didn't wait to hear the rest of what he said and grabbed shy girl and Kiddo. Then she bolted down the stairs. I tried to stumble along. Twiggy stopped me, "Are you alright?" I looked at him and swayed a bit. He then shook his head and kept near me as I all but slid down the stairs. Once we got the bottom Blondie freaked out about something and twiigy left my side to restrained her. I fell into bleak darkness. Mom? It hurts. Make it stop... Mom? ... I miss you.

I heard voices but my eyes refused to open. "Sedatives... Sleeping... Hard...Reality... Bracelet... Completely black... Concussion... Kid..." I pried my eyes open. Dear lawd... Everything hurt. The florescent lights attacked my eyes. "Hey? Don't sit up too fast." Twiggy said helping me sit up. "What year is it?" Bro asked. I snorted," I have no idea. Aren't we all puzzling that? If your talking about when we were put in capsles then it is 20XX." "Ha. Very funny." Bro said dryly. "How old are you?" asked Twiggy. "I was born in 20XX. So... 12." They all looked shocked. I... I was tired. With that I drifted back into sleep. 


End file.
